


Penumbra

by moonflower_writing



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Realms, Gen, Link kept the Shadow Crystal, Multiple Realms, Post-Canon, Shapeshifting, There's More than just the Twilight Realm and Hyrule, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflower_writing/pseuds/moonflower_writing
Summary: The wolf never truly left Link, but never before has his beast side gotten so strong and hard to control. He finally discovers why his beast side is awakening once again after saving what he thought was a dog, and is thrust into a world he never knew existed.This is a first draft. I am open to concrit. Please leave a comment or message with constructive criticism (concrit). You can also message me on Tumblr @moonflower-writing to leave concrit.Don't Like, Don't Read.





	Penumbra

     Link hated these damned parades.  
     “It’s easy. All you have to do is sit still and look noble and alert,” he remembered Zelda saying to him right before his first parade. He didn’t let it show on his face, but he found a sort of absurd amusement from it.  
     “‘It’s easy’. Yeah, Zelda, for you maybe. But a guy like me just doesn’t sit still easily, much less look ‘noble’ easily,” Link thought. He sighed and sat up a bit straighter on Epona.  
     He hadn’t even taken another breath after his sigh when he was leaping off Epona and running into the crowd. He shoved bystanders aside as he pushed his way to the alley behind them.  
     “Sir Link! Sir Link, what are you doing?” he heard Sir Kam, the older knight Zelda had put in charge of making sure he behaved, shout behind him, but Link was too full of rage to acknowledge his senior.  
     “What in Hylia’s name do you think you’re doing?!” Link roared at the man kicking the poor beast in the alley. Link had spotted the man from Epona and had rushed over to stop him from killing the dog. Now that Link was closer, he could see that - not only was the creature obviously weak from hunger, but it most definitely was not a dog.  
     Another surge of rage went through Link, and he was grabbed by Sir Kam, who could see that Link was about to attack.  
     “Sir Link, you must calm yourself. I understand that you have a certain affinity for animals, but you can’t just attack a man for trying to put the poor dog out of its misery,” Sir Kam told Link in a low voice. Link knew that voice. It was Sir Kam’s “drop it or there’ll be trouble” voice, but Link couldn’t care if he got in trouble less.  
Link whirled around and punched Sir Kam as hard as he could. He had always known that the beast side - the wolf side - of him never really left even after he was transformed back into his Hylian form, but he hadn’t expected whatever was happening now.  
     Link bared his teeth at Sir Kam and growled a deep, low, warning tone. Kam’s eyes widened to the point where they seemed like they’d pop out of their sockets if they widened a fraction more.  
     “That’s not the Hero of Hyrule!” one person from the crowd shouted.  
     “Monster!” another claimed.  
     “Enough, Link! Your beast side is taking over. You must control it,” Zelda ordered as she brought her pure-white steed closer.  
     “Your Highness, you must stay back. I do not know what has replaced Sir Link, but that most certainly isn’t him,” one of Zelda’s personal guards, Dame Etha, told her. Zelda turned her head to look at Dame Etha sternly.  
     “I know Link far better than you do, Etha, and this most certainly is him. If you must know, Link had been transformed into a wolf by Zant while we were trapped in twilight three years ago, and the wolf never really left Link. His beast side has never been this bad though,” Zelda announced, but trailed off towards the end. She was right. The beast side of Link had never posed a problem before, but it was now.  
     “Why now of all times? Why never before?” Link wondered for a moment. Then, he turned to face the wolf, and, looking into those eyes, he knew something that wasn't quite clear to him before.  
     “You’re not a wolf, are you?” Link asked the beast Link was pretty sure wasn’t actually a beast.


End file.
